The prince that was promised
by RoseStoneM
Summary: Daenerys and Jon have arrived at Winterfell and Bran has some news for the King in the north and the queen. This is the aftermath of Bran's revelation to Jon. ONESHOT Spoilers for season 7


**My real life has provoked some stress in me and needed some de-stressing and this happened. I haven't gotten around to update The code, but I'm working on it. Doing a completely unrelated story about a diferent pairing is really relaxing actually.**

**I have seen some fanfics about this situation after S7 but I didn't get what I wanted, so here's my take on it. This is a short oneshot, but I have a basic plotline for a longer series that I may do someday (maybe after I finish The code XD) but at the moment this is the only chapter I will post.**

**If you want more and/or like my story please comment and review!**

The first thing that she registered was the fact that she was running out of air, she needed to breathe, the last thing she wanted was to pass out in front of everybody out of utter shock. She took some air into her lungs and exhaled quietly, observing how her companion had reacted to the news. She realised he had been talking for a while, but only now she was starting to register his words.

"...I'm no king!" Jon finished his sentence.

"You are." Danny answered without meaning to.

Everyone turned to her, surprised of her interaction, except Tyrion and Bran, who were expecting her to give her opinion.

"Well, are you or are you not the king of the north?" She continued as nonchalantly as she could. "I did name you that at least, and so did your subjects."

"That's not what I meant. My father is Eddard Stark, that's the only thing I have known for sure all my life. He's part of who I am." He answered to the queen. "I can't be aunt Lyanna's child."

"It's the truth, I have seen it." Bran said, motionless. Jon turned to him, still perplexed. "Years ago, before you parted ways with father you asked him of your origins, now you know." He continued, still with no emotion on his face. "He was going to tell you, to explain your story, your true heritage, but he perished before doing so."

"What is the story then?" Tyrion asked. "The kidnapping was fake and she loved the prince, so she ended up bearing his child. Is there more?"

"Yes, there is." The raven answered the dwarf.

Danny was feeling a shiver raising on her back, but ignored it, needing to know.

"The name?" She had a suspicion of the answer, but asked anyway needing confirmation.

"Aegon Targaryen." Bran answered her while everyone looked at their interaction confused except her trusted advisors.

The queen let a breath escape her when she heard her answer, feeling as she was about to faint again. She kept her facade to the audience, not letting her emotions flow through her face in the slightest. After composing herself she nodded and continued.

"We will need to make some adjustments to our plans then, Lord Tyrion, Sir Jorah, please meet me in the council room in an hour." She said with an authoritative and steady tone before she left for her chambers followed by Misandei who left after courtesing without a word.

Everyone in the room stared at the open door where the mother of dragons had left without knowing how to react. After a minute the king in the north snapped out the trance he was in and moved to follow the queen.

"JON." A steady voice called out to him, it was the hand of the queen. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the dwarf who discretely shook his head. Realising that Lord Tyrion was right and she wouldn't receive him at the moment, he turned to his brothers and the queen's council.

"The plan we had won't change, our main enemy is still in the north. We can figure everything out after we have dealt with the night king."

As everyone agreed with him he decided to take a walk to refresh his ideas, still reeling from the fact that he was not a bastard but a prince.

As the true heir left the room lost in thought Sansa was worried, she didn't fully trust the Targaryen queen. She shared a look with her younger sister and realised she was thinking the same thing.

"She won't." Tyrion Lannister said reading their expressions. She sisters turned to him, with question in their eyes. "The queen, as Jon Snow, has a good heart." He explained to his wife. "She would never take something that isn't hers to take. If the story is true and your brother is the real heir to the throne she will not ambush him." He finished.

Sansa still wasn't sure, even if she trusted the dwarf, he was still the hand of the queen. Seeing she wasn't sold, lord Tyrion added with resolution. "She is not Cersei."

At the last statement the lady of winterfell was confused.

"What do you mean?" Her little sister asked for her. "What about her dragons? And her armies?"

The dwarf shook his head.

"The unsullied were a slave army that she bought and after doing so she offered them their freedom but they refused to leave her, they now follow her out of respect. The Dothraki decided to follow her after she showed them the power of the dragon. Her ships were obtained after she allied herself with the Greyjoys and her dragons were a gift from Ser Jorah as a wedding present." He paused. "She never took anything that wasn't hers. Just as John, the people follow her willingly. If the kingdoms aren't hers to take she won't take them by force, even less if she has to take them from Jon." He finished.

"What makes you so sure?" Sansa asked.

"They feel for each other." Bran said, startling everyone. "They respect each other too much to hurt the other. Just as the queen will never betray Jon, he will never hurt her." He finished.

The dwarf stared at the young raven while the Stark sisters pondered his words, his powers were real, as he was the only one who knew of the true relationship between the kings.

Dany was able to hold on until she got to her chambers. Misandei was following close behind, not running but rushing to keep up with her. When they arrived her servant closed the door without a need for her to ask, as she knew how she was feeling. The queen sat on the bed grabbing to the sheets, rumpling the perfect bed the maids had prepared for her. She squeezed until she felt her nails digging into her skin, only then did she ease her hold, knowing that injured palms would surely earn suspicious looks from her advisors.

Daenerys couldn't let herself get emotional, she needed to have a calm head, any expression out of place could be exploited without mercy. She knew that, but that didn't prevent a tear from falling and wetting the bed she was sitting in. She stayed a minute observing the now fading stain on the bed sheet and felt how her emotions started to open her way outside. After a couple of deep breaths she felt as she was settling down a bit, and knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer she got up.

"Missandei, tell the maids to prepare the bath." The queen said with the strength she had left.

"Right away." The other woman carefully slipped out of the room to call for the servants.

After little time the mother of dragons was sitting on the tub while her most trusted servant cleaned her hair. Missandei had dismissed the help without being asked to, knowing the state the queen was in.

As water dripped from her damp hair, Daenerys let tears fall on her face, feeling concealed enough to let her emotions flow free at last.


End file.
